This invention, in general, relates to a health care organization. More particularly, this invention relates to rewarding health care providers in a health care organization based on performance of the health care providers.
Health care organizations, typically, include health care providers and members enrolled for a health plan in the health care organization. The operations of a health care organization depend on one or more factors including the number of members enrolled for the health plans, performance of the health care providers, quality of service provided by the health care providers to the enrolled members, management and utilization of the resources of the health care organization, etc. For maintaining quality of service in the health care organization, the performance of the health care providers needs to be monitored periodically. Furthermore, for improving quality in the health care organization, the health care providers need to be engaged and motivated for improving their performance.
Therefore, there is a need for rewarding health care providers in a health care organization based on performance of the health care providers.